


Pretty Boys

by maybekatdidit



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anxiety, Billy has gay aunts, Boys In Love, Bully’s, F/F, F/M, Harrington’s mentioned, Hopper is a good dad, Love At First Fight, M/M, Mentions of drugs, More tags to be added, Move to California, Nightmares, Rumors, Slow Build, Steve and Billy fall in love, sensitive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybekatdidit/pseuds/maybekatdidit
Summary: Okay, maybe it was for the best? This crush Billy had would blow over, the obsession over him would break away and they could be friends every now and then. Billy’s needs weren’t satisfied, the pull in his heart never ceased, his love for pretty boys never went away. Never was shoved into any wall and stayed, never ducked from a punch that tried to knock the feeling loose. Stayed. Billy accepted who he was a long time ago, when his mother still walked this earth and saw Billy for who he was. Now Billy’s own demons shove him around keep him caged from his courage like a wild beast.





	Pretty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Just Steve Harrington and Billy Hargrove falling deep in love. 
> 
> Sorry for any typos I was just glad to finish it. Lmk if there is anything really noticeable that I can fix! Thank you!

Billy woke with his head throbbing, his mind trying to make connections as to where in the world he was. He stared at the ceiling his eyes trailing along the scribbles on the papers taped all over the ceiling, his head lolled to the side as he followed the markings that crept over every surface in this freak show house like vines. He heard muffled voices and started to come to his senses. He remembered pulling up to the Byers house in search of Max and then the fight with Steve over Lucas, his head throbbed and he spotted a bat riddled with nails and instantly remembered Max’s threat. That girl was something else, she had some nerve in her and sometimes Billy feared he saw some of himself in her.

The voices then became more distinct, “No Hopper its okay.” Billy recognized Steve's' voice, “Are you serious? He could have killed you, in front of all these kids.” Was that the Chief? Did Steve call the cops? Billy felt his stomach drop, Neil is gonna kill him. How long had he been out? Steve spoke again. “I know, but I’m still not going to press charges, to be fair I punched him first.” There was a handful of jumbled voices mixed together, Billy could only make out one of the kid's voices, “Steve! Buddy, you can’t be serious! He could’ve killed Lucas. You cannot defend a madman Steve!” Billy tried sitting up a little to quickly and slumped back to the floor. “Speak of the Devil.” The rough voice of Hopper could be heard. 

Billy was moved onto the couch after a while, Hopper waited until he was more awake and alert to really lay into him. Joyce was tending to Steve's poor face, and holy shit- Steve looked like he was assaulted with bricks, Billy felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He really could’ve killed Steve. Steve had a pill bottle next to him and looked dazed as the gentle brown-haired woman continued to fuss over his face. There was another brown haired girl asleep on the opposite side of the couch. Jonathan came from down the hall. “He’s asleep, Mike too.” he announced, “You guys call home?” Nancy asked the two boys who were standing around. Lucas watching Billy like a hawk as he stood next to Maxine and Hopper. They both nodded. Billy looked as Hopper took a step forward. “So Hargrove, this is what going to happen, I will drop you and your sister off at home, Steve won’t charge you for assault and probably attempt of murder, but before you go you’re gonna shake Steves' hand, and apologize, then the same to Lucas. If you don’t, your choice. I’ll have a nice chat with your pops while you sit in jail.” Billy nodded and fought to stand up. He looked at Lucas who took a step back, Hopper glared at him, Lucas rolled his eyes and stepped forward extending his hand. “I’m sorry Sinclair,” Lucas nodded, “I accept your apology.” Lucas murmured then quickly stepped away. 

The Chief spoke, “If I ever catch the slightest whiff of you messing around with these kids your ass is grass you hear?” Billy nodded once more. “Yea I get it,” Billy moved over to Steve who looked completely out of it, Joyce side eyed him. Steve sat up the best he could through the tiredness and medicine, Billy stuck out his hand as he was told and apologized, “I’ll make it up to you Harrington.” was all Billy could actually make come out. 

On the ride home, Hopper kept glancing at him, “I’ll tell your dad you two were stranded on your way home with car trouble and I picked you up. If he has a problem with that excuse he can call me.” Hopper pulled up in front of their house, “Your car will be dropped off tomorrow. I wasn’t kidding about those kids, and you count your blessings. Be glad you weren’t thrown in jail tonight.” Hopper parked the car and let the two out of his car, “Hargrove, here’s my number.” he said before he could shut the door, “Forget this whole thing.” Billy took the card and nodded the step-siblings stepped up to their house and quietly stepped inside. Hopper waited on the street for a good while, his engine chugging along, he listened for any disturbance, finding none he drove off. Billy still didn’t know what was going on that night before he arrived, but he’d find out sooner or later. 

Steve fell asleep that night with his head in Jonathan’s lap after Joyce went to sit with Will and have a smoke. Nancy was making beds for the boys and a late night snack. He didn’t know how he’d face Billy again, or school in general. He knew Nancy didn’t love him anymore, or maybe she never did. He didn’t know how to face tomorrow or the next day. 

 

~  
Steve healed eventually and he realized he was okay with the breakup and Billy surprisingly didn’t say a word about what happened that night, sure Steve got questions but he passed them off with some shit story that he got in a car accident. Billy never said otherwise and Steve was content with it. Some of his reputation was safe he wasn’t a total outcast, he had a chance to make a comeback for the rest of the school year but something was holding him back. He lacked motivation, depression numbed any inspiration to do anything but school, practice, home. 

Sometimes he would see the kids, to check up on them, it helped release some anxiety that ate away at him. When they were all in his sights, laughing, yelling, moving, arguing, so full of life and it calmed him, it was nothing like his nightmares. This was bright and warm, his dreams were creeping with vines, edged with darkness, noises from Demodogs in the distance, coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Here he could see his kids, here they were alive and he could keep them safe. Steve was okay. 

It was a week and almost a half before Nancy approached him and asked if he was okay. Steve lied and said he pulled an all-nighter for an assignment. She knew that wasn’t the whole truth and let it slide for the time being. Then his teachers grew concerned and some other nameless classmates showed their concern. Tommy pointed it out loudly in the hallway near the end of lunch, “Wow don’t you look miserable. Catch Nance necking with the Byers boy again? Stay up crying all night?” he laughed loudly. Steve snorted, “The only one crying last night was your mother.” he threw back. There were some chuckles and a few watched the two, Tommy sneered, “You want your ass kicked again Harrington?” now people were interested. “What you want a lawsuit?” Steve threatened. Steve never in his life had been a very physical guy, only when he had to and even then It wasn’t much. 

Tommy watched him for a good while, and Steve walked away, Tommy wasn’t worth fighting and Steve was too tired to put up even half a fight. He started to feel jittery and calmly walked into the bathroom, he hurried into a stall and realized he couldn’t breathe. He closed his eyes and saw that night flash before his eyes. He remembered lying on that floor bloodied with Billy beating him half to death and believing he was going to die, he was going to die and those kids were next. Those kids that trusted him to keep monsters like Billy away. He remembered standing in the tunnels under Hawkins with Dustin behind him and Demodogs turning the corner thinking these freaks were the last thing he and Dustin would see before they were eaten alive by the upsidedown. He remembered the fear, the pain, and adrenaline.

The sound of blood rushing reached his ears and he couldn’t hear anything but the sound of his rapid heartbeat. He shut his eyes and he could only see the upside down, the decay, the smell, the dark, the monsters, the- “Is that you pretty boy?” a smooth silk voice asked. It pulled Steve back, not enough but it drew his attention. Steve opened his eyes and stared at the stall door, he could hear how fast he was breathing, he felt his hands shaking. “Pretty Boy?” Billy asked. Steve opened the stall door and bolted past Billy. He grabbed Steves arms “Hey, you okay? You on something?” Billy face twisted with concern and confusion after really looking at Steve's face. Steve opened his mouth and nothing came out. It snapped shut, their eyes locking firmly then Steve jerked out of Billy’s grip and swung open the door. 

Billy watched Steve go, he knew it wasn’t a trip. He knew panic and sleep deprivation when he saw it. His heart ached for Steve in a way he never knew it could, a nasty thought whispered to him it was probably his fault Steve was like this. That Steve looked tired and hurt, so scared and alone. Billy watched Steve go. 

Steve skipped out for the rest of the day, he needed to go somewhere, anywhere at this point. Steve husseled to his car fumbling for the key to unlock the door. He jabbed the key in the lock missing a few times, he swung open the door and plopped down in the seat. Harrington peeled out of the parking lot. The soft purr of Steve's BMW did little to comfort him. Steve didn’t know where to go, his own cold empty home had been touched by the upsidedown, his pool swallowed up Barb right outside his window. The junkyard still had Demodogs lurking in the fog in the darkest parks of his mind, the Byers house covered in lights and tunnels had Demogorans reaching through the walls trying to take, kill, destroy. Steve was crying. He felt a tear roll down his face down his chin tickling his neck, Steve sucked in a sharp breath and put his car in park. “Fuck this is so stupid. I’m freaking out over nothing,” when the teenager looked up he was at the police station, he let his body lead him inside. 

Steve felt out of his body, out of his mind, he walked in and met eyes with Flo. The path of the single tear glistened when the light hit it. His eyes were cloudy with exhaustion and fear, he opened his mouth to ask for Hopper but his throat closed up. Flo nodded, “He’s in his office sweetheart.” Steve nodded and went past the other officers who eyed him, he knocked on Hops door. “Come in?” The man said sounding pre occupied, Steve pushed open the door. Hop glanced up and back down then quickly snapped his attention to Steve, “Hey, whoa- hey kid, why are you crying? What happened?” Hop asked. Steve let everything spill out, he talked about his nightmares, the paranoia, Tommy, the breakup, hell even Billy, and Hop listened. To every word he held Steve, “You’re okay kid. You stay with me tonight okay? As long as you’d like, you don’t have to be alone. I got you, I got you.” Hop made him up a bed on the couch in his office and told him to get some rest. He turn on the radio, “I’m going to be right back okay? Sleep, got it?” Hop stepped outside, and called Joyce at work. 

The next day Steve went to school more rested than he had been in months. He pulled books from his locker his thoughts occupied by yesterday's conversation with Hopper. Steve jumped when his locker was slammed shut, “Easy Harrington,” Steve rolled his eyes, “Oh come on,” he groaned. Billy grinned, “ Relax just wanted to check up on ya, you look better than yesterday. So whats up? What were ya on? You were tripping hard pal.” Steve gave Billy a look. “Fuck off Hargrove. I wasn’t ‘tripping’ on anything. Why do you care anyways? It’s not like we’re friends.” Billy gasped, “I’m hurt, Harrington. Don’t ya care about my feelings?” Steve scoffed. “No.” he turned and walked down the hall leaving Billy once again in the dust, avoided. 

Nancy noticed the improvement almost immediately. “Hey Steve. How are you?” Steve gave her a small smile, “uh, I’m good. Thanks.” Nancy smiled back and the bell rang. “You taking the kid to the Mike’s today right?” Steve nodded, “Do I have a choice?” He laughed. The teacher then began her lecture and luckily Steve was alert enough to get some work done. 

After school Steve found himself picking up some of the kids, and being pulled into Dungeons and Dragons. “Come on Steve!” Came from all the greedy kids as they dragged them through the house down the stairs. He waved at Mrs. Wheeler halfway through his kidnapping. At the end of the night he’d been so caught up with the kids, and the game that he didn’t even realize how much time had passed until Mrs. Wheeler called for them to wrap it up. Billy was standing in the kitchen with that stupid Hargrove smile plastered over his stupid face, Steve hated it. It made him all hot and bothered. His skin tingles and his heart pumped harder and harder upon seeing it. That stupid flirtatious smile made the tips of his ears hot. It pissed him off. Billy looked at Max, “Ready?” He asked and stood up straight, still cocky and ignorant, “Oh hey, Harrington,” Lucas tensed behind him and Dustin looked back and forth between them. Will was quiet, the silence held a while to long and finally Mike broke it. “Okay we get it, now get out. Bye Max.” Max gave Steve one last look, then smiled and waved at her friends before leaving. Billy waved and winked at Mrs. Wheeler and the boys kept their positions. 

Steve couldn’t handle being around Billy it was torture, and when the kids were near it was worse, he blinked pushing away all the paranoid thoughts, all the “maybe’s” or the “could’ve been” Dustin let out a heave of breath, “That was agonizing.” the other boys nodded. Steve pulled out his keys, “Grab you stuff, let’s s get you brats home.” Mrs. Wheeler eyed Steve a moment before going off to do other things. Steve loaded up the boys and eventually dropped them off one by one. Then he went home to a empty, cold house. 

There was no laughter, no annoying kids, no sibling, home cooked meal. There was nothing but expensive furniture and expensive paintings.This was no home. He almost considered leaving and going to Hoppers or Byers maybe but he was big boy and has been alone all his life was was this different. He sighed and made his way up the steps to his room. 

~

The next day Billy came up to Steve in the parking lot. “Hey Harrington, kids got AB Club or whatever wanna smoke?” Steve eyes him where he stood by his door. “AV club.” He corrected, Billy shrugged and pulled out a brown bag from his pocket, “Let's go for a drive Harrington,” Steve gaped at him, “Dude put that shit away-“ Billy ran his tongue along his teeth and laughed swinging open the door to his Camaro. Steve watched him biting his lip then pocketing his keys rounding the car to the passenger door of the Camaro. 

The drive was nice the window down the warmer spring breeze pushing his hair around, Billy didn’t say much just put in a cassette and drove in the direction of the quarry. Steve couldn’t believe he was in Billy’s car, alone with Billy this time not freaking out in the back with dried blood and colorful band aids. Steve smiled at the memory and a snorted. Billy blinked at him turning his head, “What’s so funny pretty boy?” Steve smiled a tad wider and then met Billy’s gaze, “Just surprised is all, not how my afternoon was planned.” Billy looked at the road and licked his lips, “I’m unexpected,” Steve nodded in agreement, “Yes. Yes you are.” Billy shifted in his seat his foot heavier on the accelerator. He licked his lips again body language changing more wound up more excited. Steve looked out the window again.

The gravel crunched under Billy’s tires and the breaks squealed in protest as he came to a stop. Billy rolled his window down all the way and shut the engine off. He pulled the bag from his pocket and pulled out a joint, after a few hits he asked, “So what was that the other day man?” Steve held his breath and settled further in his seat and blew out smoke. “I don’t know,” Billy nodded and accepted the joint, after taking a hit he asked a follow up, “Happen a lot.” Billy blew smoke out the window. Steve scoffed, “Usually not that bad but yea some days more than others.” They sat like that content with their answers passing back and forth a joint. 

Then later on the hood Billy laid next to Steve and said softly, “Why didn’t you press charges Harrington…” Steve looked at him admiring his soft features and his long curled eyelashes, why did a man have eyebrows so perfect? Steve licked his own lips. “I...I don’t know Billy.” The boys name felt foreign on his tongue like he wasn’t aloud to say it, last names and nicknames were safe, first names were too personal. “I deserved it Steve.” Billy’s voice was softer than before, so much more raw and Steve had chills. “I threw the first punch,” he shrugged. “I went to far.” Billy protested. Steve sighed and watched the smoke fade before his eyes, “It’s Okay, I just wanna move on forget about that night.” Billy nodded and then after a pause got off the hood and Steve watched him. “What are you…?” Billy’s smiled at him, “Get up,” Steve followed uncertainty, and watched Billy hold out his hand. “Hi I’m Billy Hargrove.” Steve looked at the hand in disbelief and stared a second to long and only reacted when he moved to retract the hand. Steve latched on and looked Billy in the ocean eyes. “Hi Billy, I’m Steve Harrington.” Billy chuckled, “Alright.” 

They drove back to the school and then parted their ways. Steve sat in his driver seat and locked eyes with Billy before he kicked his car in reverse and drove away. Steve smiled the whole way home, he felt warmth blossom in his chest. He felt lighter, even the darkness of his house didn’t smother the spark in his chest.

School went by easier that week. Billy gave him a nod as they passed in the hall, got a little closer during basketball, whispering Pretty Boys’ in his ear. Their gaze held a second to long in the showers but Steve blushed and looked away. It was subtle but the smile on Billy’s face was there too. It went on like this, long looks, mindless flirting, harmless rough housing, getting high, something bloomed then spread like wildfire between them. Steve finally told him about the night, the night when Billy bout killed him, about the upside down. They grew closer, their relationship grew stronger. 

The rotting vines that creeped over every inch of his mind had small white flowers, then blue, and yellow, and it was nothing like the demogorgons face when open but small round petals and soft, but there in all this beauty was delicacy. It was fragile what that had, Steve was afraid he’d misstep, smile to much, blush too red. He didn’t know what this even was. He didn’t know if Billy felt the same way. If he even liked men. 

The more Steve thought about how fragile this was so suddenly he pulled away, closed off, the smiles became more tucked away. Anxiety smothered the flowers blooming all over his body like a cold blanket. Billy noticed afraid maybe he messed up, afraid Steve realized what this was, what was held in every glance every soft Harrington or behind every casual touch. Maybe he was just being nice? Maybe Steve was just trying to keep his realization quiet. Maybe Steve was hiding from himself. Billy felt the cold the second Steve didn’t meet his eyes in the hallway he felt him pull away.

Okay, maybe it was for the best? This crush Billy had would blow over, the obsession over him would break away and they could be friends every now and then. Billy’s needs weren’t satisfied, the pull in his heart never ceased, his love for pretty boys never went away. Never was shoved into any wall and stayed, never ducked from a punch that tried to knock the feeling loose. Stayed. Billy accepted who he was a long time ago, when his mother still walked this earth and saw Billy for who he was. Now Billy’s own demons shove him around keep him caged from his courage like a wild beast. 

Billy parked outside of Harrington residence and held his breath, he hardly had a chance to knock on Harrington’s door before Steve was there. A woman hanging back watching her son in curiosity, “Take a ride with me Harrington?” Billy asked. Steve glanced back at his mom and grabbed his coat bidding her a goodbye. When in the car Steve was stiff, Billy turned the car on and put his hand on the center console. “I don’t know where I’m going Steve. After this, after high school.” not receiving a response didn’t help his anxiety. “But..I know I had a dream last night. King Steve married some thing, she popped out some kids, and he never left Hawkins. Like every other king before him. And I knew when I woke up that wherever I went Princess, where ever it was, I didn’t wanna be alone.” Steve nodded, “How about the diner? Outside of town? Why don’t we go there?” His voice was quiet and unsure, Billy nodded and pulled off the curb. Steve placed his hand next to Billy’s palm faced up, “Then after we graduate maybe we can go to California?” Steve watched Billy’s hand twitch and though maybe he should pull away. “Cause I don’t wanna be like every king before me, I don’t wanna-“ Steve choked up, I don’t wanna be alone. Billy placed his hand over the other boys, his Princess, his Pretty Boy. “You don’t have to. We can go to the diner; we can go to California.” We. Us. Together. 

They held hands to the diner, bumped shoulders walking in, found a nice booth. They sipped smoothies and fantasized about the future, what their parents would say. It was all too good to be true wasn’t it? Two boys in a small part of Indiana find love within each other, true and bold. Months pass, the love grows like a virus, creeps around every part of them, affects other people. They don’t do anything nothing changes between them for the public’s eye, but somehow people know.

Their touches hide behind closed doors, their eyes hold secret glances and influences, their relationship told aloud to the stars above the quarry. People know. It radiates off of them in ways people can’t understand, Steve walks to his car and finds the words fagot painted boldly. Steve snorts, “They fucking spelt it wrong.” He shook his head. The rumors had been going round for weeks, Tommy, Billy thinks, but Steve is unsure. 

He thinks maybe it’s just Hawkins in general. Billy and Steve love each other and though no one has proof people assume. Billy came to the lot chatting up with some girl in his class who’d he had been dogging all day. Maybe that’s it, Steve hasn’t shown for any parties, hasn’t talked with many girls, has been boring for everyone and they assume only a queer who has ruled the school for long would ignore the rest of the world. And Billy? Billy’s turned down girls for months now, he keeps saying he’s gonna leave after graduation that’s why be invested. But people assume. When Billy sees Steve car, and Steve who just smokes a cigarette and eyes it unsure of what he should do. Billy is mad, he forgets the girl in a second who is left surprised and laughing at the sight. “What the shit? Who did this?” Steve shrugged, “They spelt it wrong.” Billy did a double take and then laughed loud, rich. 

They make it though, cleaned the car, get through the rumors and being shoved around. Billy doesn’t fight back because he doesn’t want his dad to get a whiff of it. But that doesn’t stop it, his dad is made fun of at the market and when he comes home he can’t control himself, Billy’s got two weeks of school left, and he fights back. He punches Neil back. Sees red, Steve is there to stop him from doing much more. They were so loud and argued so much that Max must’ve called him. They stay at Harrington’s, it’s usual. But there are two weeks left and he’ll stay that long. He goes back to get his things and Hopper is there too. Neil doesn’t move from his spot on the couch and calls him a fag on the way out. Hopper pinned him to a wall and Billy cried on the way back to Steve’s. He’s always been a crier. Hopper holds him though, let’s him cry into his chest and then watches him walk through Steve’s door and into his arms instead. 

After graduation they say their goodbyes and pack their things. Steve’s parents don’t know what to do with themselves when Steve tells them. But they assume it’s good for his personal growth, and give him money and let him get in a fast blue car with a golden boy and watch him leave. Steve knows he’s never coming back, not to stay and deep down they do too. They have an early dinner at the Byers and of course Dustin cry’s, Max does too but Billy promises not to tell. Then they go, leaving Hawkins behind them hand in hand to California. To Billy’s home, to live with his aunt for a while before they get jobs and can get their own place. 

Billy wanted to stop a lot. See things he didn’t on his way there, stopping at Native American shops, and a museum or too. Steve was fascinated by a dinosaur one they stopped at. Slept in many hotels in each other's embrace and even snuck into a gay bar in a city. Steve took so many pictures, of Billy sleeping, being a total tour guide, eating, being silly, driving, singing, at state signs, kissing Steve, for a boy who never left the state of Indiana he wanted to have pictures to show for it. Billy took pictures with the Polaroid too, a whole stack in the back now, some good some not. But it was perfect, they left so much and were still so happy. 

Billy’s aunt or well, aunts as it turned out, were so welcoming and loving. Gave them the guest bedroom asked them to keep it down, take a break from traveling before they go job hunting, and they did. Billy showed him the beach, San Francisco, the Golden Gate, Billy never looked so alive. Steve kissed him harder when they got home, walked close to him on the streets, met his old friends, loved him so much deeper as the days went by. Billy got good job at a mechanic shop, and Steve worked in a record store. On his off days he’d work at a thrift store, which was something not common in Hawkins and Steve loved them. 

It was good, they saved their money and paid whatever wasn’t in savings to Billy’s aunts, which they always declined. Steve paid for groceries instead. Billy soon got promoted and a raise after months of busting his ass, and was in charge of the shop. 

Soon Billy and Steve were able to move to a small one bedroom apartment. They didn’t have much but they had each other, Steve finally called his parents. Let them know they were alive and no they couldn’t come back for Christmas, yes their apartment was nice. Yes Steve loved Billy, no it’s not a phase. It’s love. Steve cried that night. 

Steve and Billy grew older. Got a nicer apartment, Steve was on medication for his anxiety which helped with his insomnia, Steve had glasses now and Billy owned the shop. They were growing up. Nancy and Jonathan got married a while back, Max was coming to visit. They were happy, Steve proposed to Billy one evening in their new home, a golden band with a small diamond. Billy never took it off, they knew legally they couldn’t be married but in their hearts they knew they were it for each other. 

They traveled to Hawkins for Joyce and Hoppers wedding, Nancy had a baby on the way. Steve’s heart ached, they had been rejected by yet another adoption organization. Billy put a comforting hand on his husband’s back, they tried to have dinner with Steve’s parents but it was horrible and they had to leave early. Steve wished for once that he could be held by his parents and told they love him no matter what. Gay or straight, smart or slow, weak or strong, they loved him but they didn’t. None of their friends were surprised at the relationship, Joyce’s gave them hugs and said she was happy for them. Hopper gave them a pat on the back. Jonathan smiled and asked Steve “Who’s the queer now?” And that ended in a friendly wrestling match. This was Steve’s family forever and always. 

When they got home Steve flipped through the mail and held hands opening a surprised acceptance letter. They cried tears of joy and spent the rest of the night celebrating. They adopted a little girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes, she was loved so much by her parents, aunts and uncles. Billy intimidated any boyfriends who picked her up, and Steve told her how he fell in love with her Dad, the upside down left out. And in her early teens they adopted her little brother and they visited Hawkins for Christmas. Met a new batch of cousins and spent time with their Uncle Dustin. 

Billy and Steve never forgot about Hawkins, it changed them, gave them love and heartache. Made them who they are, gave them family they never expected to have and acceptance in a world of very little. Billy and Steve got to sleep side by side surrounded in love and comfort, with a growing family. They fought each other's demons and held the other while they cried. They found each other, themselves. Billy would always love pretty boys and he’d always love Steve, through The Upside Down, nightmares, homophobia, life or death. He’d always love Steve, and Steve well he’d always love golden boys with sharp teeth who hurt sometimes but loved so deeply. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! More on my page check it out!


End file.
